Stacey ou Tracey ?
by Sunday Vanille
Summary: Roger Davies a tout pour lui : joueur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, adulé des filles, beau garçon, gentil, souriant... Et intelligent de surcroît. Pourquoi diable ne pas en profiter ?


J'ai longuement hésité avant de poster cet OS, mais finalement, on a réussi à me convaincre... Ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas Roger ? Le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle ? Celui qui va au bal de Noël avec Fleur dans le tome 4 et qui est là au premier RDV entre Harry et Cho dans le 5... Vous voyez ? :) Voici donc une petite fic pour lui rendre hommage, en réponse au défi de Décembre de la communauté des dieux du stade sur le thème "Salissant".

**Disclaimer : **Le Noble Sport et Roger appartiennent, malheureusement, à JK Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire ce petit truc !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**STACEY OU TRACEY ?**

* * *

Stacey ? Je crois que c'est son prénom.

« …Ma meilleure amie est moldue et vit dans une petite banlieue du nord de Londres… »

Ou Tracey peut-être ?

« Je ne lui ai jamais dis que j'étais une sorcière. J'hésite à le faire parce qu'on se connaît depuis des années et je ne voudrais vraiment pas qu'elle m'abandonne pour si peu… C'est ma meilleure amie quand même ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire… Je ne peux rien lui raconter en fait. Juste lui dire que je suis dans une école privée dans le fin fond de l'Ecosse. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire, tu sais… Tu en penses quoi ? »

Je secoue très légèrement la tête. Elle croit sincèrement que j'ai la réponse à sa question ?

« Roger ! » minaude-t-elle d'une voix trainante. « Tu m'écoutes ? »

En essayant d'adopter l'air le plus intéressé que j'ai à ma disposition, je hoche la tête vigoureusement en ponctuant le tout d'un sourire charmeur.

Stacey ou Tracey ?

« Alors tu en penses quoi ? »

Elle croit vraiment que je dispose d'une réponse à sa question.

_Comme c'est mignon. _

« Tu devrais peut-être… » hésité-je en roulant des yeux.

Elle bat frénétiquement des paupières, attendant avec impatience le reste de ma phrase.

« Oui ? » dit-elle en m'encourageant du regard.

Cette technique marche toujours.

Faire comme si je m'intéressais, comme si je réflechissais _réellement_ à ce qu'elle me dit.

« …laisser faire le temps. »

Elle adopte une moue pensive, plissant son petit nez.

Tracey ou Stacey ?

« Tu as raison, » finit-elle par dire.

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Un sourire charmeur, un air intéressé et c'est dans la poche !

Je saisis sa main, posée sur la table, et l'embrasse doucement. Elle rougit légèrement en m'adressant un joli sourire.

Stacey ou Tracey ?

Il faut vraiment que je m'en souvienne !

« Alors. »

Mauvais. Elle ne sait plus quoi me dire. Mauvais.

Je sens arriver à la vitesse grand V les questions sur ma tranquille petite vie. Suis-je vraiment obligé de lui raconter que mes parents sont sorciers, mon meilleur ami aussi, mes amis également et que je n'ai donc absolument aucun problème du même genre que les siens ?

Si tant est qu'on peut appeler ça un _problème_.

Je fais mine de regarder autour de moi d'un air captivé.

La décoration du petit salon de chez Madame Pieddodu est définitivement affreuse. Toutes ces petites statuettes, ces cœurs accolés un peu partout et surtout… le rose.

Le rose est une couleur agressive. Et définitivement passée de mode.

Je me demande encore pourquoi elles ont, toutes autant qu'elles sont, tendance à se jeter littéralement sur l'idée de venir passer un bon moment ici.

Trop romantique pour mon bien.

« Alors, Roger… qu'est ce que tu aimes dans la vie ? »

Question fatidique.

On pourrait être là à s'embrasser dans cette ambiance étouffante de romantisme, mais non…

Elle me demande ce que j'aime dans la vie.

Peut-être je devrais rompre… non ?

Oui, après tout, je la trouvais mignonne de loin, c'est tout…

Et puis son prénom…

Tracey ou Stacey ?

Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue.

« Roger ? »

Je secoue la tête en souriant.

_Ah oui…_

Ce que j'aime.

« Mmm… Le Quidditch. »

Sa mine contrite ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Et si cette Stacey - ou cette Tracey, peu importe - n'aimait pas le Quidditch ?

Elle a presque cet air méprisant qui m'horripile.

« Ah… »

C'est bien ce que je crois.

Peu importe ses beaux cheveux bruns et mi-longs qui recouvrent ses épaules.

Peu importe son petit nez qui se plisse.

Et son joli sourire.

Elle n'aime pas le Quidditch. Je le sens.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Je m'en assure. Sait-on jamais ?

Elle se tortille sur son siège, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Elle n'aime pas le Quidditch. Je le sais maintenant.

« Et bien… c'est… intéressant. Toutes ces balles, ce jeu, la dynamique et l'effervescence d'une rencontre… »

_Intéressant ? _

Simplement… intéressant ?

Je pense sérieusement à rompre.

« Mais… ? »

Elle sourit faiblement en haussant les épaules.

« Mais c'est vraiment… salissant. »

Je ferme les yeux un instant.

_Salissant ?_

J'ai dû mal entendre.

« Ah. »

C'est à moi de ne pas savoir quoi dire.

Comment parler à quelqu'un qui qualifie le Noble Sport de _salissant_ ?

Le carillon de la porte nous signale l'entrée d'un nouveau client.

Nouvelle cliente. Une amie Poufsouffle de Stacey-Tracey.

Je finis d'un trait le fond de mon verre en l'observant s'approcher de nous, main dans la main avec un Gryffondor de sixième.

Elle sourit à son amie d'un air complice et s'arrête devant nous pour nous dire bonjour.

Bonne diversion. J'ai quelques minutes pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen de la larguer.

Stacey ou Tracey ?

Il me faut tout de même son prénom pour la plaquer en douceur.

Je reporte mon attention sur les deux filles au moment où la Poufsouffle va rejoindre son petit-ami, assis plus loin.

« On se revoit plus tard, _Tess_ ! »

Mmm… Disons que j'y étais presque. Non ?

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire même s'il s'agit d'un personnage très très très oublié ! Merci d'avoir lu :) _


End file.
